


Milky

by moldyparmesan (wyomingparmesan)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Dadrien, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lactation Kink, Mominette, Nipple Play, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/moldyparmesan
Summary: Marinette loves breastfeeding her daughter, especially because it creates a strong bond between them. Unfortunately, it can cause her to be rather sore afterwards. Thankfully, she has a husband who is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Milky

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say about this one is that it came from an idea some of my friends and I came up with about Adrien having a thing for sucking on Marinette's tiddies when she's breastfeeding, so yeah lol.

Marinette groaned as she looked down at her chest. The aching pain that resonated from her breasts was one that she figured she would grow accustomed to in the time following childbirth. Still, she found her daughter's breastfeeding sessions to bring quite the discomfort.

"You're doing so good, baby girl," she cooed as the infant continued suckling away at her nipple. Her small, blue eyes looked up at her as she drank her nourishment. While their sessions had become a bonding moment between them, there were times when Marinette couldn't wait for it to be over.

This was one of them.

She laid her head back on the pillow, bringing baby Emma up higher on her chest as she cradled her in her arms. On the other side of the room, the door to their bathroom opened. Adrien stepped out, still shirtless from his shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Look at you, handsome," Marinette said, giving him a soft smile.

"Why thank you, I try," he smirked at her before walking over to their bed. "How is she doing?"

She looked back to the baby who was still attached to her breast. Her small eyes were now closed and her nose scrunched. "I think she's almost done," she sat up, pulling the baby off of her. Emma squealed a little before she placed her across her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay."

"Want me to take her?", Adrien asked as he sat down next to her. "You seem like you could use a break."

Marinette winced as she felt the pain in her nipples once again. "Y-Yeah," she gently placed the baby in his arms. "Thank you."

Adrien grabbed his daughter and put her across his own shoulder, patting her back lightly. He looked over at his wife, who had her eyes closed once again. "Are you okay?", he asked. His eyes moved to her chest, where he took notice of how she left her shirt unfastened.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Yeah, I'm okay," she opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's just, these feeding sessions keep getting a bit more painful each time."

Emma let out a small belch, causing her parents to look at her. "What a good girl," Adrien said, bouncing her a little. He brought her down to him and cradled her in his arms. "Someone's a little sleepy."

He got up and walked over to Marinette's side of the bed. He gently placed the baby into the bassinet, but not before giving her a little kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl."

"Stop it, you're gonna make me melt," Marinette whispered.

"Maybe that's what I want," he said. As she laughed, he went back and laid down on his side of the bed. He took notice of how her hands stayed close to her chest. Although he knew she loved being able to feed their daughter on her own, he'd began to notice recently that she'd get a bit uncomfortable at night.

"Ouch," Marinette placed her hand over one of her breasts, putting a bit of pressure on it. Her eyes met her husband's, who was still staring at her. "What?"

"My lady," Adrien said, channeling his alter ego in his tone of voice. "I can't help but notice that maybe..." He arched his neck forward. "Maybe you've got a little problem."

She looked down at her breasts, taking notice of her rash red nipples. "Oh...yeah, this," she placed her fingertip on one of her nipples, pressing gently. "They hurt, a lot. I honestly really hate wearing shirts at this point."

He felt an ache in his heart. One thing he hated was seeing her in any kind of pain. "Well, at least you don't have to wear one around me," he smirked, causing her to roll her eyes. "But I um, I think I can help. That is, only if you want me to."

Marinette pursed her lips, taking notice of his soft grin. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just...let me try something." He grabbed one of her breasts with his hand, using his thumb to gently rub circles on her nipple. "Is this okay?"

She relaxed a bit as she felt his gentle touch. "That actually feels kind of good," she said in a soft voice. "Keep doing it."

Adrien continued to rub her nipple with his soft fingers, watching as she relaxed into the pillow. Smirking, he began pushing a bit harder and going a little faster. Her body twitched as she felt her nipples hardening as he rubbed his finger across it.

"Does this feel any better?", he laid his head down next to her before putting his face close to hers.

"A bit, yeah," she finally opened her eyes to look at him. The expression on his face was so soft as she looked into his emerald green eyes. His lips were curled into a goofy smile with his cheeks puffed up to make his eyes look softer. She reached out a hand to fluff his disheveled hair. "You're so cute, my kitty."

Adrien moved his face closer and gently kissed her lips. "Thanks for the compliment, my lady," he whispered. He kept his fingers moving in circles, but stopped when he felt an odd sensation. "Hey, what is...?"

Marinette looked back to see that his fingers were now covered in a familiar white substance. "Oh, that's my milk," she propped herself up on her elbows. "Hang on, I'll get a paper towel."

Before she could get up, he stopped her. "No, wait a sec," he pushed her down gently with his palm. "I have an idea."

She raised an eyebrow at him, feeling perplexed. He moved his hand so that it was underneath her breast, squeezing it gently. They watched as a bit more milk came out, causing Marinette to grit her teeth.

"Ack," she laid back down and closed her eyes. "Not too hard."

"Sorry," he released her breast before turning onto his back. Moving down a bit further on the bed, he touched the tip of her nipple once again. The warm milk squirted onto his finger and he brought it up to his lips. The taste was sweet, reminding him of something like ice cream.

Her eyes opened for a moment to catch him licking his finger. "What are you doing?", she asked.

"Tasting your milk?", he took his fingers away from his lips. "I...kinda like it."

Marinette smirked at him. "Well...if you like it...", she turned on her side, scooting closer so that his face was almost eye level with her breasts. "You're welcome to have some more."

He tried to resist from licking his lips as her luscious breasts were placed in front of him. Of course he'd seen them before and even played with them during other encounters they had had together, but this time just felt...unique. Adrien had noticed it, but never really felt the need to tell her that her pregnancy had made her breasts look even more enticing to him.

Her cup size increased at least a size or two, though he wasn't exactly sure. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought of drinking her sweet milk before.

Now with them here, right in front of his face with Marinette bouncing them slightly, he could feel a trail of drool forming at the edge of his lips.

She grabbed one of her breasts and nudged his cheek with it. "Go on, you know you want another taste," she wasn't sure if his hesitation was from nervousness or if he was just too tantalized to go forward.

Noticing the small smirk on her lips, he flashed one back to her. "You're teasing me now, Milady," he leaned forward a bit and licked her nipple. A small moan escaped her lips, causing his excitement to grow inside of him.

"Okay, maybe I am," she said, leaning up a bit. "I do get a lot of enjoyment out of it though, ya know."

"Oh, I know that very well," he could feel his excitement building up and it moved him closer to her. Using one hand, he firmly grabbed her breast and slipped it into his mouth. She jumped back a bit at how fast he went. His lips latched onto her nipple as he swirled his tongue around.

"Mmm, Adrien," she threw her head back onto the pillow. "I-I can feel it."

The warm milk ran down his throat as he sucked harder. He didn't know which was more satisfying- the taste of her sweet milk or the small moaning sounds she made as he sucked it out of her.

Marinette looked down at him and gently ran one of her hands through his hair. "That's right, you be a good boy and drink your milk," she said in a teasing voice. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Adrien could feel another warm sensation forming nearby. His suckling was enough to excite him in other places besides just his mouth. He knew once she noticed that too, she would take advantage.

She closed her eyes as he continued to suck away at her breast, which oddly made her feel relieved. A warm sensation could be felt on her chest. She looked down to see that her other nipple had begun to leak, most likely from the stimulation.

Using her free hand, she grabbed ahold of it. "Ohhh Adrien," she called to get his attention, to which he responded by looking up at her.

He removed his mouth from her breast, licking his lips as milk continued to drip from his mouth. "Yes, Marinette?", his voice had the slightest hint of panting as he spoke her name.

"I hope you enjoyed your treat," she shook her breast a bit, watching in amusement as his eyes widened. "Because I have plenty more where there came from."

With a determined face, he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I think we should make it interesting...", he leaned his head back and opened his mouth. "Hit me."

Marinette laughed. "Really? Silly kitty," she dropped her breast and leaned forward, grabbing his cheeks with both of her hands. "You're so damn cute."

Adrien felt his face heat up as he put on a smile through his squished cheeks. "As are you," he said. "Especially when you threaten me with your boobs."

She gave him a small kiss on his nose before grabbing her breasts once again. "Alright, you asked for it," she watched as he opened his mouth again, trying so hard not to laugh. She gently squeezed both of her nipples to release a small stream of milk from both of them.

He bobbed his head around as he tried to catch the streams in his mouth. The warm liquid mostly ended up on his face, much to her delight. After a bit of trying to catch it, Adrien stood still and let the milk squirt down his face.

"Alright, you sure got me good," he used a finger to wipe his chin.

"You know you love it," she said teasingly. "And...you were right, my boobs do feel better."

He perked up as he licked his fingers. "Really? Well, I'm glad because that's what I was hoping for," he gave her a small smile. "You've been through so much with going through a pregnancy, then giving birth, and now you provide for our daughter in the best way possible."

Marinette swore she could feel her heart instantly melt from his sweetness. He came up and laid next to her on the pillows once again. "Thank you, mon cher," she placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a soft smile. "It helps to have someone as sweet and loving as you to help me when things get rough."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "And I wouldn't trade any second of it," he took her hand away from his cheek and kissed her knuckles. "You girls mean everything to me."

Despite the sweet moment, she couldn't help but notice the small bulge poking out from his towel. She had a feeling his "help" may have excited him much more than he was letting on and boy was she right. Scooting in closer, she gently slipped her hand into the opening of the towel and began rubbing his thigh.

Adrien tried his hardest not to flinch as her warm hand slipped between his legs. He could tell by the smirk on his face that he had been caught, despite his efforts to hide himself from her. The way she gently rubbed her hand across the insides of his thighs was enough to make his legs twitch. Although he tried to avoid eye contact with her, he saw her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You liked that a lot, didn't you?", the smirk on her face grew wider as their eyes met. "It's okay, you deserve a little bit of pleasure too." Her hand continued to rub his legs, much to her delight.

His breathing became heavier as he could feel his dick stiffening even more with her touch. He both loved and hated how Marinette knew all of the right ways to get him going. Her fingers moved up and brushed past his testes, making him grunt at her sensitive touch.

Marinette stayed in that area longer than he had anticipated. Her fingers twirled around in his pubic hair and every touch made him twitch his legs.

"Really?", he raised an eyebrow at her. "You're having too much fun down there."

"It's worth it if I can make you grunt a little," she said, a sly smile on her face. "Now...let's see what we got here." Finally, she lifted the flaps of his towel to reveal his fully erect penis.

Heat made its way to his face as he became fully exposed to her wanting eyes. He could already feel the sensation of liquid dripping off the tip.

Their eyes met for a moment. "May I?", she asked in a sweet voice.

"Of course," he gave her a smile. "My lady deserves a present too."

Her hand moved to his dick as she gave it a soft, yet firm, grip. She moved her hand up and down, stroking his member as soft moans escaped his lips. "Shh, don't wanna wake the baby," she whispered.

Adrien brought a hand up to his mouth, trying to suppress his moans as best he could. He could feel her fingers tightening around his swollen dick, causing him to close his eyes shut as he felt the passion soaring through his veins.

Marinette smirked and leaned her head forward, placing her lips at the tip of his dick. She let her tongue lick a bit of the precum dripping from it, causing him to suppress another moan. She glanced up at him briefly. "You're so lucky that my vagina is still sore," she said in a loud whisper. "Because I want you so bad right now."

He uncovered his mouth to speak. "The feeling is mutual, my lady," he said. He leaned his head back as he felt her lips graze his tip once again. Her soft, curvy lips closed in around his dick and he could feel it. The sucking sounds she made were like music to his ears.

She bobbed her head back and forth as she sucked him off. Her eyes would continuously glance up at him to see his reaction. The saltiness of his precum entered her throat as she awaited the true prize.

"A-Ahh, M-Marinette," he could hardly speak as his legs began to twitch in ecstasy, the feeling of orgasm coming on.

She took her mouth away from his dick just as his body began to shake. He unloaded all over her bare breasts, which made her laugh in contentment. He let out a sigh of relief as his body began to relax.

"Dammit, I just got a shower too," Adrien said as he looked down at his cum covered towel. He looked over to see his wife licking his cum from her breasts. "Okay, would you please try to control your milk?"

She gasped and lightly smacked his leg. "My milk? You mean the milk you were just drinking or the "milk" you just squirted all over me?"

He laughed, trying to keep his voice quiet. "Got me there," he said. "I think I'm gonna go clean up again, though, then we can finally go to bed."

"If only someone could stop getting so turned on by me, then maybe we could sleep," Marinette teased as she grabbed a wipe to clean herself off.

"Pfft," Adrien laughed as he got up. "It's hard to control myself when I've got such a beautiful woman watching my every move."

"Oh, just go get into the bathroom already," she said with a smirk as she threw the wipe away. He closed the door behind him and she finally felt like she could relax a little. She fastened up her shirt and laid her head back on the pillow.

Turning over onto her side, she looked into the bassinet to see her daughter still snoozing away. Her small nose wrinkled up as she dreamed and squirmed a little in her sleep. Her blonde hair curled just above her ears, reminding her so much of Adrien.

"Let me tell you something, Emma," she whispered as she leaned a bit closer to the bassinet. "Your daddy is really, really silly. I can't wait until the day when you'll be able to understand his jokes."

The baby scrunched up her nose and balled her fists as if she was listening. Marinette reached over and caressed her daughter by brushing her cheek with a finger. "Sleep good, ma belle."

She laid back straight just in time to see Adrien come out of the bathroom, this time not wearing anything. Marinette tried to hold in her laughter. "Oh gosh, when did we move into a nudist colony?"

Adrien felt himself blush as he walked over to his closet. "Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one telling jokes here?", he asked as he slid on a pair of black boxers. He turned around just long enough to flash her a smile. "I admit, that one was pretty good, though."

"Thanks, Kitty," she whispered. Her eyes became heavy as she fought to keep them from closing. She felt a weight beside her as Adrien got back into his side of the bed.

He looked over at her with a soft expression. "Aww, my lady is sleepy," he yawned as he spoke.

She chuckled sleepily. "Same could be said about you," she rolled onto her side and pulled the covers over her as she curled up.

Adrien pulled his side of the covers up and slid closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand under her head. He gently moved his fingers around in her hair as he caressed her face.

She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter. "I love you, Adrien," she said softly.

He placed a soft kiss on her hair. "I love you, too, Marinette," he rubbed circles on her back. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, happy to see that their night ended on a sweet note. His eyes shifted to the small bassinet on the other side of the bed and he smiled when he heard the soft coos coming from inside.

"Good night to you too, ma fille," he let his own eyes close as he held his wife in his arms. There was a part of him who knew that their slumber would be short lived, but he intended to savor every single moment until then.


End file.
